Le philtre d'amour
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Ah, les sorcières... - Destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Les philtres d'amour sont interdits.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, septième round de l'année. Elle n'est pas à prendre trop au sérieux. Je l'ai pas mal modifiée depuis le marathon : elle était encore plus niaise, au début! :'D

J'ai laissé Dean jurer un peu, le pauvre (pardon, Dean :') ).

 **Note 2:** Merci encore aux lecteurs de Vice Versa, pour les sourires que vous m'offrez. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le philtre d'amour**

.

Ok, Dean n'avait pas été bon sur ce coup-là. Bon, et il était peut-être - _peut-être_ \- en mauvaise posture, attaché comme il l'était au poteau de l'entrepôt avec une barre en _métal_ , à la merci de la sorcière qui l'avait enlevé et essayait présentement de lui faire ingurgiter son horrible mixture.

Celle qu'elle avait préparée juste devant lui, la faisant bouillir dans un _chaudron_ (franchement, y avait-il plus cliché?) avant d'y ajouter une mèche de cheveu de Dean; celle qui sentait comme un millier de cadavres en décomposition au soleil, et qui était censée - la sorcière insistait - le rendre assez "pur" pour l'offrir en sacrifice à son dieu.

Tout ce qu'elle allait réussir à faire, cette potion, c'était brûler l'oesophage de Dean (elle _bouillait toujours_ , elle faisait des bulles : la sorcière n'était pas capable de tremper son doigt dedans ou quoi, pour vérifier la température avant de la lui donner?!) et le transformer _lui_ en cadavre au passage.

Il serait bien beau, alors, Dean, en face de son dieu aztèque Huitzi-queq'chose. Le parfait sacrifice humain, brûlé au troisième degré.

\- Ouvre la bouche, Guerrier.

"Il manque le mot magique", avait envie de lui dire Dean, mais cela lui aurait fait desserrer les dents et _nan_.

La sorcière émit un son entre ses lèvres, comme s'il était un chaton récalcitrant. Elle croisa son regard, solennelle. Elle avait une coiffe bizarre, avec des ossements et des plumes colorées, et on ne voyait presque plus la couleur originelle de sa peau à travers le maquillage.

\- Huitzilopochtli, le dieu Soleil, a besoin de toi, Guerrier. C'est un honneur, de mourir pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre.

Ahaha, _non_.

Dean était tenté de lui tirer la langue, mais pareil, cela lui aurait fait desserrer les mâchoires.

La sorcière rétrécit les yeux, vaguement agacée à présent. Elle l'observa quelques secondes.

Et puis, d'un mouvement vif, elle lui _pinça_ la peau du cou, juste sous son menton.

\- Aïe!

Elle lui fit aussitôt ingurgiter la mixture. Avec un entonnoir.

Ok. Dean était mal barré.

xxx

xxx

Le temps que Sam et Cas arrivassent, Dean aurait bien été incapable de se défendre contre un enfant de trois ans. Tout tournait, et il se sentait flotter, comme dans du coton, ses membres embourbés dans la mélasse. Les visages dansaient autour de lui, les paroles étaient devenues difficiles à comprendre.

\- _DEAN_!

La sorcière tomba, terrassée d'un coup d'une balle dans la tête. Même ce mouvement, celui de sa chute, apparut étrangement hypnotisant pour Dean : elle s'écroula avec légèreté, comme libérée de la gravité, déchéance au ralenti.

Quelqu'un accourut vers lui. En levant la tête, Dean reconnut Cas; ses yeux bleus l'atteignaient même à travers le brouillard qui enveloppait sa tête.

Ses yeux bleus arrivaient _toujours_ à l'atteindre.

\- Dean...

La voix de Cas sembla résonner comme un tambour grave; en tendant la main, Dean avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait en saisir les vibrations.

Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait donner, comme sensation, de tenir entre ses mains les notes profondes de la voix de Cas? Dean ne savait pas, mais soudain il en avait envie, d'attraper cette voix; de s'emmitoufler dedans pour toujours, en sécurité et isolé du reste du monde.

\- Ca-as...?

Dean tendit le bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte; il se sentit alors glisser sur le sol : d'un seul geste, Cas avait rompu le métal qui le maintenait au poteau.

Wow.

Dean leva vers Cas des yeux exorbités.

 _Wow_.

\- T'as toujours été... aussi fort...? Je crois que oui, mais...

Il se sentit glisser un peu plus et brusquement, Cas était là, tout près. Glissant une main autour de sa taille, il le remit debout d'un seul mouvement ample, portant presque tout son poids.

 _Wow_ bis.

Tout près. Tout touuut près.

Dean inspira, fort. Il croisa le regard de Sam qui l'observait, affolé, tandis qu'il glissait son nez dans le cou de Cas. L'ange se raidit mais Dean ne s'en préoccupa pas, poussa un simple soupir content. Il frotta son nez lentement contre la peau.

L'odeur de la terre après la pluie. L'odeur de forêt.

 _Cas_.

\- Euh...

Sam se racla la gorge et Dean se força à rouvrir les paupières qu'il avait fermées. Sam l'observait toujours, paniqué, et se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son front :

\- Dean, tu te sens bien? La sorcière t'a donné quelque chose, c'est ça?

Dean cligna des yeux. Il se tourna lentement vers Cas; ce dernier le fixait, pupilles perdues au centre de ses iris, étoiles noires au milieu du ciel.

Il était beau.

Dean cligna encore des yeux. Il avait du mal à détourner le regard.

Il se remémora les paroles de Sam :

\- ...Oh, non.

Il lança une oeillade vaguement ennuyée à la sorcière morte sur le sol :

\- On avait dit : pas de philtre d'amour...

Et puis il entreprit de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

xxx

xxx

Dean ne reprit connaissance qu'au bunker, allongé sur le canapé du living-room. Son frère était à ses côtés et l'observait toujours avec des yeux apeurés.

\- Dean, tu te sens mieux? Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais seul un râle en ressortit : une puissante douleur abdominale venait de le plier en deux.

Dean se redressa brusquement :

\- Plus tard, Sam.

Et il courut s'enfermer aux toilettes.

xxx

xxx

Dean resta aux toilettes longtemps. Très longtemps.

Quand son intestin fut aussi vide que son estomac, il eut à peine la force de se lever et d'actionner la poignée de la porte.

Cas et Sam l'attendaient à l'extérieur, une même mimique inquiète sur le visage.

Dean s'écroula en avant; Cas le rattrapa et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, portant tout son poids entre ses bras.

Dean ricana contre les cheveux de l'ange :

\- Mon héros...

Epuisé, il s'endormit, enveloppé de l'odeur familière, ses deux bras autour du cou de Castiel.

Il ne put pas voir le regard terrifié que celui-ci échangea avec Sam.

xxx

xxx

Dean se réveilla de nouveau sur le canapé du living-room. Pas de Sam à son chevet. Il chercha autour de lui, espérant le trouver, quand une voix bien connue retentit depuis la table à manger, à bonne distance du canapé :

\- Sam est allé chercher quelque chose que ton estomac pourra supporter.

Dean frissonna. La voix de Castiel était du velours dont la familiarité, même dans les pires situations, arrivait toujours à apaiser les nerfs de Dean. Le coeur du chasseur donna un coup, galop joyeux à la pensée d'entendre Castiel avant qu'il ne se calmât, lourd et profond et fiable.

La sorcière lui avait donné quelque chose. Dean regardait Cas et avait envie de le rejoindre, avait envie de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, d'embrasser sa joue et d'effacer d'un mouvement du pouce les rides de souci sur son front. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de le rapprocher, de l'inviter à le rejoindre sur le canapé. De se faire un nid de sa chaleur, s'endormir de nouveau juste pour le plaisir de se réveiller à ses côtés.

La sorcière lui avait donné quelque chose; un philtre d'amour.

Après avoir rejeté ses tripes et boyaux, Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi loin? J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais veillé de plus près. Comme tu l'as toujours fait, d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, au _contraire_. Et si Cas faisait mine de le prendre mal, Dean le lui dirait, que ce n'était pas un reproche; qu'il espérait même qu'il s'approcherait plus.

Dean se laissa sourire. Un _philtre d'amour_.

 _AH_.

Le front de Cas se plissa. Mais pourquoi donc était-il aussi _loin_?

\- C'est parce que... Tu...

...Dean était vraiment stupide : il pouvait se lever pour se rapprocher lui aussi, non?

Dean se leva.

Les yeux de Cas s'ouvrirent en grand, comme des fenêtres.

Un rictus fier se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean. Il relança Cas :

\- ..."Je"?

Dean crut voir Cas avaler difficilement. Il avança d'un pas, et l'ange recula d'un en réponse, juste légèrement, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement, comme pris sur le vif.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit encore :

\- "Je" quoi, Cas?

Cas le fusilla du regard, et Dean rit. C'était un rire léger, mais c'était impossible de ne pas laisser échapper quelques-unes de ces notes chantantes et joyeuses qui bourdonnaient dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il avançait encore, tanguant juste un peu, et que Cas faisait tout, _tout_ , pour ne pas reculer plus et échouait.

Les yeux de Cas s'élargirent encore au son, presque perdus; quelque chose de déchirant les traversa, trop rapide pour que Dean put l'identifier clairement.

Il fixa Dean, papier de soie douloureusement froncé au-dessus de ses sourcils :

\- Quand je me suis installé près de toi tout à l'heure, tu m'as attrapé. Cela a été difficile de te faire lâcher prise, Dean.

\- Ah bon? J'ai fait ça, moi?

Dean réduit l'écart et les lombaires de Cas étaient soudain contre la table à manger; il ne pouvait plus aller nulle part.

Cas releva vers lui ces yeux toujours douloureux :

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Dean.

Et Dean... Il aurait pu.

Il aurait pu se pencher alors et goûter cette peau devant l'oreille de Cas, comme il en avait envie depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il aurait pu continuer de surfer sur la vague du sortilège, rassuré du fait qu'il savait déjà depuis un moment que Cas l'aimait, lui, vraiment, d'un amour véritable dont il ne méritait pas une miette. Il aurait pu embrasser ces lèvres qui parlaient trop, les embrasser _enfin_. Il aurait pu.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il prit le visage de Cas en coupe de la main droite; il frôla de son pouce la peau du front, souffla dessus pour tenter de la déplier. Pour en effacer toutes les inquiétudes.

Il rencontra son regard avec sérieux :

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a donné un philtre d'amour, Cas.

Cas ne dit rien.

Le son d'une clef qu'on tourne dans une serrure retentit depuis l'entrée et Dean se retourna au son; Cas en profita pour le repousser et disparaître.

 _Flûte._

xxx

xxx

\- Et alors, il a disparu! Pouf! J'veux dire, c'est pas ma faute, hein? C'est le philtre! Il pourrait, je sais pas... Etre un peu plus compréhensif?

Sam le fixait avec des yeux toujours effrayés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dean s'écroulât à tout moment. Dean en avait un peu marre, de ce regard. Il voulait dire à Sam que ces yeux de chien battu n'étaient pas dignes de celui qui avait abattu la sorcière d'une balle dans la tête sans aucune hésitation.

Dean avalait goulûment la soupe que lui avait préparée Sam; c'était un peu fade, mais cela semblait être la seule chose que Dean était capable d'avaler. Ce philtre avait vraiment dérangé son système digestif.

\- Dean. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes? Demander à Cas d'être plus "compréhensif"? Quand le gars est amoureux de toi - _vraiment_ amoureux - depuis des années? Si quelqu'un doit être plus compréhensif, c'est toi!

Dean grimaça, la bouche toujours pleine. Bien sûr qu'il réalisait ce qu'il racontait, combien c'était injuste de reprocher une chose pareille à Cas; c'était pour cela qu'il s'était arrêté. Il n'avait pas voulu profiter des sentiments de Cas à son égard.

Mais tout de même, il avait une réputation à maintenir :

\- Il aurait quand même pu faire un effort.

Sam grogna.

Dean continuait sa soupe, content que le philtre lui permît de supporter une conversation pareille : Sam avait dit que Cas _l'aimait_ , à voix haute. Même si Dean le savait déjà, c'était typiquement le genre de conversation qu'il aurait fui s'il avait eu toutes ses facultés.

Et puis, Sam posa alors une question totalement, totalement _stupide_ :

\- Dean... Es-tu sûr que c'est bien un philtre d'amour, que t'a donné la sorcière?

Dean s'étrangla.

Toussant un moment et essayant de reprendre contenance, il répondit :

\- Bien _sûr_ , que veux-tu que ce soit d'aut'-?

Une immense douleur abdominale sembla soudain le _broyer en deux_.

Dean se redressa.

\- Je... Je vais...

Il pointa la porte du doigt, et fila aux toilettes à la vitesse de l'éclair.

xxx

xxx

Dean ne gémissait pas, mais il... grondait. Voilà, c'était cela : il _grondait_ de rage, et certainement pas de douleur, de nouveau sur le canapé du salon, une main plaquée sur son ventre et les bruits terrifiants qu'il faisait.

Il s'était à nouveau vidé : vomissements, et par... par _derrière_ , aussi. Il n'avait absolument plus rien dans son système digestif. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi propre de _l'intérieur_.

Le point positif, c'était que Castiel était réapparu.

Un autre point négatif parmi tous les points négatifs existants (quoi de plus nég atif que de totalement se _vider de l'intérieur, bon sang?),_ c'était que Sam ne lâchait pas le morceau :

\- Bon, Dean : tu dois nous raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Dean gronda de nouveau et ne _gémit pas, non non non_. Cas, assis sur le canapé à côté de sa tête, passa une main dans les cheveux du chasseur avant de se figer, une mimique coupable sur le visage.

Dean roula des yeux. Il attrapa délicatement la main de Cas dans ses cheveux, entrecroisa leurs doigts. Cas lui sourit avec hésitation, et le coeur de Dean rebondit, comme sur un trampoline, plein de chaleur.

Le philtre. C'était le philtre.

Sam toussa :

\- La terre appelle Dean?

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère et le sourire de Cas s'élargit. Dean pouvait le voir au-dessus de lui, chaleureux et vrai.

Il hésita quelques instants et puis, _flûte_ , il remonta sur le canapé assez pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Cas. L'air quitta les poumons de l'ange en une seule fois, le plus beau son qui fût, et Dean caressa ses phalanges de son pouce dans un mouvement rassurant, déposant leurs deux mains à sa droite, contre le canapé, hors du champ de vision de Sam.

Cas se détendit, progressivement, et Dean lança un sourire narquois à Sam qui avait détourné les yeux en rougissant.

Dean était peut-être assez propre pour recevoir une coloscopie, mais il restait le _meilleur_.

Cas toussa à son tour :

\- Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Dean observa le visage de Cas au-dessus de lui, l'inquiétude toujours présente dans les plis de son front. Comment pouvait-il lui dire non?

\- Comme vous le savez, les filles enlevées par la sorcière, c'était qu'une ruse. On avait décidé de surveiller chacun l'une des trois filles qu'on pensait qu'elle enlèverait, vous vous souvenez? Eh ben, elle a utilisé la mienne pour m'enlever moi. C'était moi qu'elle voulait.

Sammy fronça le nez. Les douleurs abdominales persistantes empêchèrent Dean de lui dire combien il était ridicule :

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle te voulait toi?

Dean haussa un sourcil :

\- Oh, je sais pas... Parce qu'elle l'a dit?

Sam plissa les yeux avec mauvaise humeur et Dean ricana, incapable de résister. Ce fut Cas qui l'arrêta, de sa main gauche non liée, une caresse sur son sourcil qui s'était redressé aussi fugace que digne de frissons.

Dean fixa Cas avec indignation, mais ce dernier évitait son regard avec une nonchalance apparente digne des statues des dieux grecs.

Le _tricheur_.

Dean mit quelques secondes à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Ses mains étaient moites, il transpirait, ses gestes étaient fébriles.

Cas. Cas, _Cas_.

Dean était malade. Cela ne pouvait être que le philtre, pas vrai?

\- Dean?

Dean leva les yeux vers Sam. De la pitié se dissimulait dans son regard de chien et Dean ne voulait pas la voir, ferma les yeux.

\- Ok. La suite.

xxx

xxx

Sam semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion, mais ce qui embêtait le plus Dean, c'était qu'il refusait de croiser son regard :

\- ...Tu as dit que c'était quoi, le nom de son dieu, déjà?

Dean grimaça. Sam lui cachait quelque chose :

\- Huitzi-que'qu'chose. Un dieu aztèque.

\- Huitzilopochtli.

Dean releva la tête vers l'ange; ce dernier le fixait avec une attention particulière, plus intense que d'habitude si c'était possible :

\- ...Ouais. C'est ça, Cas. Enfin, je crois. Dur de prononcer ce truc ou de se souvenir de sa prononciation.

Sam ne le regardait _toujours pas, bordel_ :

\- Cas... Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais Huitzilopochtli, c'est bien le dieu aztèque de la Guerre et du Soleil? Celui associé aux rites guerriers et de mort? Celui qui, pour conserver son pouvoir solaire, devait recevoir des sacrifices humains?

Cas, au contraire, ne quittait absolument pas Dean des yeux. C'était comme un virus bizarre : Sam soudain incapable de le regarder et Cas incapable de regarder ailleurs.

Sam avala difficilement, et Dean ne put empêcher la vague de peur qui l'assaillit soudain :

\- Aucun rapport avec l'amour et aucune raison pour un philtre d'amour, pas vrai?

Dean se _pétrifia_. Brutalement, comme s'il avait reçu un sort de _Harry Potter_.

Sam se tourna enfin vers lui mais c'était _Dean_ , maintenant, qui ne pouvait affronter son regard; Dean, prisonnier des iris angéliques, ces iris qui le regardaient avec une totale acceptation et une tendresse terrible.

Dean serra un peu plus fort la main de Cas :

\- Elle m'a donné quelque chose, pourtant, Cas. Elle m'a donné quelque chose.

Cas pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté et le coeur de Dean _cogna_ contre ses côtes, incapable de s'échapper; il eut envie d'hurler soudain, eut envie de se dégager, eut envie de _fuir_.

\- _Dean_...

La voix de Cas était douce, une brise à la surface de l'eau, pleine de cette compréhension que Dean lui reprochait de ne pas avoir et _bon sang_ , si quelque chose était resté dans l'estomac de Dean il aurait de nouveau vomi.

Il se mit à trembler; légèrement, fines trémulations le long de ses membres, et Cas sortit leurs deux mains de leur cachette, toujours liées. De sa main libre, il caressa la joue gauche de Dean et Dean hoqueta, cisaillé.

Cas fronça les sourcils avec détermination :

\- Dean... Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement, cette sorcière, sur la potion qu'elle te donnait?

Les yeux de Dean se remplissaient de larmes, il pouvait le sentir. La main droite de Cas se resserra un peu plus autour de la sienne, sa main gauche effleura ses cils, et Dean enfouit sa tête contre le ventre de l'ange, submergé.

\- Elle a dit... que c'était pour me rendre "pur".

La respiration de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge sur sa compréhension soudaine et Dean se recroquevilla contre Cas en réponse; à présent, l'ange enlaçait sa tête, le serrait contre lui, et Dean le laissa faire, camouflant se larmes dans les plis de son trenchcoat.

Le regard de Sam était un poids :

\- La potion t'a vidé complètement du contenu de ton tube digestif. Tu es débarrassé de tout ce qui pourrait être considéré "impur", plus "propre" que tu ne l'as jamais été. Prêt à être sacrifié.

Dean rit sourdement contre Cas, sa gorge en feu. Cas le berçait lentement, caressant sa joue en un rythme apaisant, et Dean s'accrocha à lui. Il ne le méritait pas mais il s'accrocha à lui, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille, son visage contre son ventre :

\- Bravo, Sherlock.

\- Ca veut dire...

Dean sentit Cas redresser la tête, sûrement pour lancer un regard d'avertissement à Sam et Dean se rapprocha encore plus de lui, ce stupide ange bâtard protecteur.

\- Ca veut dire que tout ce que tu as mis sur le compte d'un "philtre d'amour", c'est vrai en fait. Tout est vrai.

\- Sam, ça suffit.

Mais Dean calma Cas d'une main contre son dos, sous la chemise, là où il avait réussi à glisser ses doigts. La respiration de Cas se bloqua instantanément, et si Dean avait pu avoir cela il se serait laissé sourire, là, contre le ventre, dans l'intimité de ses bras.

\- Ca veut dire aussi que je ne mérite rien.

L'atmosphère se glaça brutalement à ses mots; Cas arrêta ses caresses. Dean soupira, longuement, quittant à regret sa cachette contre le ventre pour se tourner vers Sam avec un sourire factice :

\- Le philtre, c'est facile, tu vois? Cas est trop bien pour Dean mais Dean est amoureux de lui? Baah, c'est pas sa faute, c'est le philtre! Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, il peut avoir un peu de cet amour. C'est le philtre, tu vois? Il n'y peut rien. Il ne le mérite pas en fait, il n'en est absolument pas digne, mais il n'y peut rien, alors c'est OK.

Le regard de Dean se durcit :

\- Mais si ça se passe dans la vraie vie, alors ça va pas. C'est pas acceptable. Qui est Dean, pour oser aliéner un ange?

La prise de Cas se resserra autour de lui. L'air crépita, comme si une tempête se préparait, et Dean sut soudainement avec une clarté terrible que Cas était _enragé_.

\- Sam. Peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment?

La voix de Cas était parfaitement calme mais Sam, ce cher Sam, lança tout de même une oeillade inquiète à l'ange :

\- Tu es sûr? C'est prudent de vous laisser tous les deux? Tu ne vas quand même pas...?

L'orage retentit brusquement dehors, tonnant avec fracas, faisant trembler les murs du bunker et Sam se redressa, attrapant au passage son manteau et ses clefs :

\- Ok-j'vous-laisse-bye!

 _Gloups_.

Dean se tourna lentement vers Cas. Il aurait voulu se redresser mais Cas l'en empêchait, sa prise de fer sur ses épaules :

\- Cas, je-

\- Pas. Digne. De _quoi_?

Dean lutta contre la poigne de Cas :

\- Laisse-moi me rasseoir. C'est pas génial d'avoir cette conversation avec ma tête sur tes-

Cas le redressa d'un mouvement sec, ses deux mains agrippées au col de sa chemise. Dean marmonna :

\- Ok. Comme ça, ça marche aussi. Oui oui.

Il essaya de tapoter l'une des mains de Cas mais s'immobilisa à son regard.

Oho. Le mode : Destruction Angélique. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, tiens.

\- Cas. Ecoute, je...

Les yeux de Cas flamboyaient en l'observant, colère divine ponctuée par la brusque tempête au-dehors. Et soudain, alors que rien ne l'annonçait, Cas se calma, lentement. La foudre s'atténua progressivement pour finir par quitter ses iris. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en un geste presque humain, et le coeur de Dean se logea dans sa gorge :

\- Dean... Rien n'est obligé de changer, tu sais? Surtout si tu as aussi peur.

Les prunelles de Dean s'arrondirent, et, franchement? Il aurait dû s'en douter, que Cas réagirait ainsi : avec une acceptation totale et sans rien demander pour lui-même.

Dean rit lentement, sourd, ses poumons en feu. La prise de Cas s'était relâchée et il caressa lentement ses poings, son regard vers le bas :

\- Je te mérite vraiment, vraiment pas.

Cas se crispa; Dean se demanda s'il allait s'énerver de nouveau. S'il allait finir par le frapper.

Dean rencontra ses yeux sans ciller :

\- Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu m'aimais, j'ai peur. Et j'ai justement tout fait, _tout fait_ , pour que rien ne change. Mais si cette histoire de philtre d'amour m'a appris une chose, c'est que je saisirai la moindre occasion de t'avoir sans me sentir coupable, si je peux. On ne _peut pas_ revenir en arrière après un truc comme ça. Je suis un lâche, mais pas à ce point.

Le regard de Cas vacilla, se heurtant à chacune de ses pupilles, flamme volatile. Dean se souvint de la première chose qu'il avait pensée quand il se croyait sous l'influence du philtre, ces yeux bleus qui réussissaient toujours à le trouver. Dean se souvint du soulagement, quand il avait pu glisser son nez dans son cou sans en ressentir aucune culpabilité.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Cas souffla :

\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu l'as dit. Alors, je vais te dire une chose : par rapport à quand tu te croyais sous l'influence du philtre et maintenant, _rien n'a changé_.

La gorge de Dean se _coinça_.

Cas manoeuvra Dean pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses mains quittèrent son col pour se poser sur ses épaules et il le rapprocha de lui, encore, impossiblement _plus_ :

\- Tu as agi sans aucune culpabilité, sous la fausse influence de ce philtre. Tu as fait ce que tu voulais sans te préoccuper de recevoir un jugement, tu m'as même _appâté_.

Dean _hoqueta_. Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, front plissé sous la réflexion, et enchaîna :

\- En fait, tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout. Tu t'es arrêté quand tu as vu que, pour moi, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Quand tu as vu que je croyais que mes sentiments n'étaient en fait pas réciproques, et qu'une force extérieure te forçait à te comporter ainsi. Tu t'es arrêté pour _m'épargner_.

Cas l'étudia, iris soudain clairs. C'était un regard tellement neuf, submergé d'un amour si démesuré que Dean se sentit harponné :

\- On aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Si tu avais vraiment été sous influence, tu aurais été incapable de stopper. Pas aussi facilement.

\- Cas-

Dean voulait lui dire d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire; d'arrêter d'essayer de se rapprocher toujours plus près, d'arrêter de le regarder avec tant de chaleur. Dean ne méritait rien, rien de tout cela. L'amour que Cas ressentait pour lui allait le consumer.

Dean ne dit rien, et Cas n'arrêta pas.

Cas se rapprocha encore, encore _plus_ , colla son front contre le sien. Dean écarquilla les yeux en sentant un battement contre lui : le coeur de Cas à l'unisson avec le sien, aussi rapide, aussi désordonné, aussi perdu.

Et trouvé contre la poitrine de l'autre.

Cas le vrilla de ses lances bleues :

\- Tu dis que tu n'es pas digne de moi et de ce que je ressens, et pourtant, en te croyant sous l'influence d'un sort, tu épargnes mes sentiments et me protège. Parce que tu tiens trop à moi pour me faire du mal comme ça.

Les larmes _piquaient les yeux de Dean_. Encore. Et à quel point était-ce ridicule, vraiment?

Cas embrassa ses cils humides, délicatement. Avec une tendresse indicible, amour équilibriste à la courbe de son sourire :

\- Je crois que c'est à moi de décider si tu es digne de moi ou pas, tu ne crois pas?

L'air avait quitté les poumons de Dean. Battu, il hocha la tête avant de la baisser :

\- Je connais déjà ta réponse...

Cas renifla, brusque. Cette ébauche de rire, Dean la recueillit à leur source contre ses lèvres étirées.

xxx

xxx

Sam observait l'entrée du bunker, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le soleil se dégagea brusquement, révélant un arc-en-ciel, et il éclata de rire.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Le titre original était "Space Jam", mais j'avais peur, pour ceux qui ont vu le film, qu'il vende la mèche trop facilement. :'D

Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, et à bientôt!


End file.
